Vault of the Drow
Vault of the Drow is a 1st Edition AD&D Module designed for a party of 8 to 9 player characters of around level 10. It's the third installment in the D (Drow) series, that follows on from the G (Giant) Series. Blurb "This module provides a complete setting for play of the ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONSTM rules. Contained herein is background information, a large-scale referee's map with a matching partial map for players, referee' notes, special exploration and encounter pieces, a hex map detailing an enormous cavern area, a special temple map, encounter and map matrix keys, and additional sections pertaining to unique new creatures for use with this module and the game as a whole. This module can be played alone, as the conclusion to module D1-2( DESCENT ITO THE DEPTHS OF THE EARTH) or a the third module in a series that forms a special extended adventure (G1-2-3 AGAINST THE GIANTS, D1-2, AND Q1 QUEEN OF THE DEMONWEB PITS). Index Page numbers are given for both the releases with the Blue cover (B) and the Purple cover (P). The Blue cover was the 6 to 7 release of the module and included new art, which required some layout changes and occasional replacement of text. Art * Jeff Dee:Lolth (B':p.20), Belgos & Silussa('B: Backcover) * David S. LaForce:Svirfneblin(B''':p.28) * '''Erol Otus: Drow Cleric(B''': p.1) * '''David C. Sutherland III: Evil Ritual(P':p.2- same as cover), Silussa The Succubus ('B&P: p.6), Demons(B''':p.27, '''P:p.24) * David A. Trampier: Approaching the Vault(B''':p.10, '''P: p.10-11), Lolth(B&P:p.19), Adventurers vs Drow(P': Backcover) * Unconfirmed: Spiderweb('B: p.2), Erelhei-Cinlu(B&P:p.15-Trampier?),Galley(B':p.23, '''P:'p.22) Characters ] * '''Baltana, female drow High Priestess of Lolth(B&P: p.19) * Charinidia, female drow High Priestess of Lolth (B: p.22, P: p.21) * Belgos, male drow vampire who guards passage to the vault along with his lover Silussa(B&P: p.6) * Dilvog, male drow High Bailiff who monitors the comings and goings of people in Erelhei-Cinlu's gate. Possibly of or allied to House Eilserv.(B&P: p.11) * Drisinil, female drow Lieutenant General of the Female Fighting Society(B&P: p.13) * Eclavdra, female drow cleric of the Elder Elemental Eye and ruler of house Eilserv(B&P: p.18) * Istoli, male drow General of the Male Fighting Society(B&P: p.14) * Inidil, female cleric of Lolth(B: p.22, P: p.21) * Jyslin, female drow Commander of the noble gate, loyal to Lolth.(B&P: p.15) * Kreffok, Bugbear hetman (B&P: p.10) * Lyme, male drow head consort to Eclavdra(B&P: p.18) * Merinid, male drow Bailiff who monitors the comings and goings of people in Erelhei-Cinlu's gate. Possibly of or allied to House Despana.(B&P: p.12) * Nedylene, female drow cleric of House Despana (Only if she survives the end of G3: Hall of the Fire Giant King)(B&P: p.18) * Nilonim, male drow renegade. Nilonim was 'neutral with a slight tendency towards good', making him the first recorded good drow.(B: p.21, P:p.20) It is mentioned later that he had a male drow lover named Teregin (Dead Gods) * Pellanistra, female drow Commander in the Temple of Lolth. Originally from House Noquar(B: p.22, P: p.21) * Relonor, male drow Commander Captain of the Male Fighting Society. Secretly allied to house Tormtor(B&P: p.14) * Silussa, a succubus and lover of Belgos(B&P: p.6) * Telanna, female drow General of the Female Fighting Society(B&P: p.13) * Ttirssslup, Troglodyte Chieftain(B&P: p.10) * Vlondril, female cleric of Lolth (If she survives D1: Descent Into the Depths of the Earth)(B: p.22, P: p.21) Creatures * Ant, Giant (B&P: p.3,7) * Bat (B&P: p.6) * Beetle, Fire (B&P: p.3) * Black Pudding (B&P: p.3) * Bugbear (B&P: p.3-5,7-10,14,17) * Crayfish (B&P: p.8) * Demon, I (B&P: p.3,16) * Demon II (B&P: p.3,8,16) * Demon III (B&P: p.3,16) * Demon IV (B&P: p.3,16) * Demon V (B&P: p.16) * Demon VI (B&P: p.16) * Displacer Beast (B&P: p.13,15,17) * Drow (B&P: p.3-19, B: p.21-25, P:p.20-22) * Dwarf (B&P: p.4,8-9,13,15-16) * Elf (B&P: p.4,8-9,15) * Elf-Drow (B&P: p.16) * Elemental, Fire (B&P: p.13) * Frog, Poisonous (B&P: p.8) * Gargoyle (B&P: p.19) * Ghast(B&P: p.3-5,15-16) * Ghoul (B&P: p.3-5,15) * Gnoll (B&P: p.4,8-9) * Goblin (B&P: p.4,7,8-9,15) * Golem, Stone (B&P: p.18) * Gray Ooze (B&P: p.3) * Green Slime (B&P: p.3) * Half-drow (B&P: p.15-16) * Half-elf (B&P: p.4,8-9,16) * Half-orc (B&P: p.4,8-9,15-16) * Harvester (B&P: p.8) * Hobgoblin (B&P: p.4,8-9) * Human (B&P: p.4,7,8-9,15-16) * Illithid/Mind-flayer (B&P: p.15-16) * Kuo-toa (B&P:p.8-9,12,15) * Lizard, Subterranean (B&P: p.3,8) * Lizard, Riding (B&P: p.9,13,15,17) * Lizard, Pack (B&P: p.8,13,15) * Lurker Above (B&P:p.3) * Mezzodaemon (B&P: p.12,16) * Night Hag (B&P: p.15,16) * Nightmare (B&P: p.8,15,17) * Nycadaemon (B&P: p.15-16) * Ochre Jelly (B&P: p.3) * Orc (B&P: p.4,7,8-9,15) * Piercer (B&P: p.3) * Pike, Giant (B&P: p.8) * Purple Worm (B&P: p.3,8) * Rat (B&P: p.6) * Roper (B&P: p.3,8-9) * Rust Monster (B&P: p.3) * Salamander (B&P: p.13) * Shadow (B&P: p.3,15-16) * Shambling Mound (B&P: p.3,8) * Shrieker (B&P: p.3,8) * Slug, Giant (B&P: p.3) * Snake, Giant Spitting (B&P: p.3,8) * Snappng Turtle, Giant (B&P: p.8) * Spider, Giant (B&P: p.3,15) * Spider, Giant Black Widow (B&P: p.7,19) * Spider, Giant Water (B&P: p.8) * Spider, Huge (B&P: p.3,15) * Spider, Huge Wolf (B&P: p.15) * Succubus (B&P: p.6,15-16) * Svirfneblin (B&P: p.3,5,7,8-9,13) * Trapper (B&P: p.3) * Troglodyte (B&P: p.3-5,7,8-10,15) * Troll (B&P: p.3-5,8,16) * Umber Hulk (B&P: p.3,8) * Vampire (B&P: p.3,6,15-16) * Violet Fungus (B&P: p.3,8) * Xorn (B&P: p.3) * Yellow Mold (B&P: p.8) ] Events Items Locations * Underworld ** Pitchy Flow (river) (B: p.23, P: p.22) ** Svartjet River (B: p.23, P: p.22) ** Sunless Sea (B: p.23, P: p.22) ** Erelhei-Cinlu Organisations * 8 Drow Noble Houses: Aleval, Despana, Eilzervs, Everhate, Godeep, Kilsek, Noquar, Tormtor. (B&P: p.17-18) * 16 Drow Merchant Clans: Bars, Bone, Chain, Coiled Whip, Crescent, Gem, Hook, Lozenge, Horsetail Mushroom, Morel, Mushroom, Prism, Puffball, Shelf Fungi, Star, Urn (B&P: p.16) * Drow Fighting Societies (Male & Female) * Temple of Lolth * Cult of the Elder Elemental Eye Appendix ] Articles: RPG.net, RPGGeek, Acaeum (Drow Series), DriveThruRPG